Fireplace Musing
by GrimGrave
Summary: Weiss spends the winter holiday with Ruby. Short Whiterose fluff. Feedback is appreciated.


**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth. This work of fiction is non-profitable.**

 _Commissions are open! Spots left: 2_

 _Requests are now also open, but restricted to short oneshots. Spots open: 2._

 **Fireplace Musing**

The sun had since long departed and heralded the darkness in its absence. The weather outside was frighteningly cold and the wind could cut to the bone. Snow whirled around in the air and icicles hung from the roof as Vale was blanketed in white.

Winter Holiday had arrived and with it, the spirit of hospitality, giving, and being with those you care about, like family and friends. As the small village of Patch was silent and lit up the darkness with festive lights, a certain pair was revelling in said spirit with cups of hot chocolate, a warm fire, a blanket, and the comfort of hearth and home.

"The wind is absolutely howling outside," Ruby said as she took a seat in front of the fireplace next to Weiss. "Good thing you arrived when you did."

"Indeed. The plane-ride to Vale was difficult enough as it was." The fencer brought the cup to her lips, its contents spreading its warmth throughout her body. "I'm just thankful nothing else happened. I would not want to miss this for the world."

"Aww, Weiss!" The redhead smiled that wonderful smile and leaned her head against the fencer's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here. I missed you."

"It was only a month, Ruby."

"Didn't you miss me?"

Weiss' heart skipped a beat and she smiled back at her darling dolt. "Of course I did." She busied soft lips with her own in a chastely manner. "I have been looking forward to this since last year."

The sniper giggled. "You're so sweet."

The snow-haired woman chuckled as Ruby snuggled up against her and pulled the blanket wrapped around them closer. As the fireplace crackled and the flames danced, the howling of the wind outside breaking the silence, Weiss thought back on the past four years; how team RWBY had graduated Beacon together, remaining a team even afterwards and taken on missions across Remnant. How it had become a tradition to spend holidays together at each other's homes whether it was celebrating the new year, winter holiday, the middle of summer, or the thankfulness of autumn.

Time passed. Things changed, for better or worse. Yang, being the unbridled spirit that she was at heart, had left on a journey alone, ever seeking thrills and saving lives while at it. She could take care of herself, but she was rarely heard of these days. Blake had opted to stay in Menagerie and work on the betterment of the Faunus together with her family and a girl named Ilia, whom she had started dating.

Weiss' sister, Winter, was the new head of the Atlas Military and their mother had finally kicked her husband aside to run the SDC. Taiyang was out with Qrow on missions and, like Yang, rarely came home nowadays.

Only Ruby and Weiss and remained together. Four years now and the fencer still felt like falling in love all over again every time she saw the redhead. Confession had not been easy, but the joy when Ruby had accepted it with a smile on her face was a memory Weiss would never forget; there had been tears, exclamations of bliss, and years of memories, good and bad, as is with all relationships.

Weiss glances over to her right, watching her beloved stare at the fire with tired eyes and a smile on her lips. She takes in the sight of the redhead's lips, her eyes, everything about her as if it's the first time Weiss is seeing her. The firewood crackles softly in the background. A hand leaves the mug to entwine fingers resting on the fencer's lap, squeezing reassuringly and earns a gentle look in silver eyes.

The fencer returns the look before her gaze returns to the fireplace, her mind wandering back to their first kiss; it was raining that day and they were at Beacon Academy's courtyard. Only a few days after their confession when they took things slow, neither being experienced with either love or relationships. The date had been considered a failure due to the weather, but Ruby had not let it dampen her spirits. They joked and laughed underneath the one tree that provided cover and soon lips crashed against another.

Weiss mused and thought about all their firsts; the date, their kiss, their first night together. Boy what a long night that had been. She thought back on when they came out together to their friends, family, and how they had tackled the best and worst of times together.

She loved Ruby Rose; her dolt, her annoying teamleader, her wonderful little ball of sugar and cookies. It had been four amazing years together.

And as Weiss put aside her mug and cradled Ruby's hand, she rests her other on her left vest-pocket with a rapidly beating heart, feeling the outline of a small box with a smile, she hopes there will be many more years like these to come.

* * *

 _The spirit of christmas is upon us. Have a wonderful time and remember to always be kind to one another._


End file.
